


Support System at Work

by Dark_Sea_Dragon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cute Ending, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sea_Dragon/pseuds/Dark_Sea_Dragon
Summary: Yuri thinks a lot about his future now that he's older, and sometimes when he's alone the thoughts start going wild and before the Russian knows it he is panicking. Alone in the apartment he's watching for Yuuri and Viktor, he calls the one person he trusts most when he's vulnerable and needs comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend! She loves this pairing to death and I wanted to make her something she'd enjoy~ I love you friend!

Yuri sat on the couch, he was watching Viktor and Yuuri’s apartment for the week. They had gone to Hasetsu, Japan because Yuuri’s father was sick and he wanted to be there for him. As far as he knew the old geezer would be okay…he himself was a little worried, but he agreed to watch the apartment for them. It was Wednesday, he had finished his online classes and had had practice early that morning at six. He was free now, but he had been feeling lonely and out of it for a few days at that point. He wanted to blame it on Yuuri’s father, but knew that wasn’t true. He didn’t know him personally enough to be that concerned, it was harsh, but true. The eighteen year old was in his first year of university…online anyways. He was stressed, he had been thinking of the future. What would he do when he couldn’t skate anymore? He might coach…but after that? And why had he cried three times that day for no reason?

The blond couldn’t help but want to call out, for someone to come over and help him, just be there. And he knew one man who lived in Moscow that would be willing to do so. He grabbed his cell-phone, swiping right on Otabek’s name as he waited for the ringing. It started dialing, and he felt his chest constrict some. Why was he panicking? What was happening?

“Hello?”

“Beka?”

“Yeah?”

Yuri swallowed and let out a shaky breath.

“Can you come over…? I need you, not like that just…come over?” He asked, blushing lightly. He could tell Otabek was concerned already, his voice was tight and a bit deeper than usual.           

“Y-Yeah, I can come over. Unlock the door, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He hung up. Yuri got up and did that, unlocking it and then grabbing a blanket from Viktor’s room. It was large, blue, and extremely soft. He wrapped it around himself and shuffled back to the living room, curling up on it and squeezing out a few tears just to relieve some stress. He had no idea why he felt this way, he just knew he hated it and wanted someone to hold him down to earth.

It didn’t take long for Otabek to arrive, around fifteen minutes later the sound of the door opening made him peek his head up. The dark-haired man was worried, his brown eyes filled with concern as he took off his hat, scarf, shoes, and coat before shutting and locking the door.

“What happened?” He asked, rushing over and sitting beside him. Yuri could only shrug, not looking him in the eye, almost ashamed of how pitiful he looked and felt in that moment.

“Nothing happened…I just…I feel stupid. You shouldn’t have come over…nothing is wrong I’m just being a drama-queen like Nikiforov.” He muttered, hiding in the blanket. Otabek didn’t take that for an answer though, and he ripped the blanket off. He pulled Yuri close and then wrapped them both in the blanket, his strong arms warm and filling Yuri with emotion. He instinctively clutched at his shirt, head pressed against his chest.

“Did you panic?”

“What?”

“Did you panic? Were you thinking too much again…? I know that happens when you’re alone.” Otabek murmured. Yuri bit his lip and nodded slightly, prompting the other to hold him closer.

“Just relax then. I won’t leave.” Short sweet and to the point, Otabek might not have long elaborate speeches about how much he loved him, but he knew how to make Yuri feel better. Knowing the other wouldn’t leave helped him feel more at ease, and he sighed in relief.

“Thank you…I know it’s stupid but it means a lot.”

“It’s not stupid.” Otabek huffed, laying down and bringing the Russian Tiger with him.

“You’re not stupid for panicking over the future like you do. You’re still young, and there’s a lot of pressure on your shoulders thanks to your skating career. It’s only natural to feel stressed.” He explained, Yuri had never thought of it that way. He had always been in the lime-light when it came to skating. To realize that it was probably the cause of his stress was…worrying, to say the least. Otabek seemed to realize this, and he ran a hand up and down his back.

“You’ll figure it out. You have your entire life to do so…don’t worry. You have lots of support.” He said softly, his voice holding more care to it. Yuri nodded quietly, closing his eyes as he curled up on Otabek’s chest.

“You have support to…don’t forget that. Those nerds would help you out in a heartbeat if I told them too.” He knew that Viktor and Yuuri would help Otabek no matter what, he was his friend and boyfriend so they would do anything for the person who made Yuri happy.

“Why don’t we nap…and when we wake up we can cook dinner together and watch something on Netflix.” Otabek suggested. Yuri nodded, pulling the blanket tighter around them. He wanted to say he loved him, but words weren’t needed he felt. His mind was still running…but he knew with the other here it would slow down in time. He let himself doze off, curled up in Otabek’s arms. Whatever happened…he had a support system. His friends that would always be there for him like a second family. Leaning up he pressed a chaste kiss to the man’s jaw, and nuzzled his face into his neck. Sleep came quickly, letting him relax and catch up on some much needed rest.  


End file.
